Coexistence
by Tumerboy12
Summary: <html><head></head>Join Zach on his adventures through Ylisse with the Shepherds, oh and his senior year in high school we'll tag along for that too. let's just hope the two don't screw him over somehow. Rated T Accepting Oc's. (Chrom x FemOc) and (Tharja x MaleOc). future pairings in the air.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Coexistence**

"Hey Zach come on wake up already, we're going to be late for school!" My little brother David shouted at me through my closed bedroom door.

I slothfully opened my eyes and saw that my alarm clock had reset itself, "figures," I mumble into my pillow as I softly tap the screen of my I pod touch and see that it was in fact 7:30 giving me 25 minutes to get David and me to school on time.

"David put some pop tarts in the toaster for me, I'm gonna hit the shower quick before I come down." I called back through my door as grabbed some clean or more likely cleanish clothes to wear to the first day of my senior year in high school.

After I had finished getting dressed I realized I'd forgotten two very important items i.e. my I pod and Nintendo 3DS. After grabbing them from the confines of my room I dashed down the stairs to the kitchen counter where my brother had left both my breakfast and house and car keys. I grabbed them both and sailed out the door like shot.

On the way to the school parking lot David seemed, jittery not that I blame him, he was finally out of middle school after all. Though I had to admit I was more than a little nervous for him, this was making me want to lecture him on things I had to learn the hard way; however in the end I was able to swallow this cocktail mixed feelings; "Well here we are." I muttered as I stepped out of the now stopped car. "Come on, it's not a good thing to be late on the first day." I said to my now quiet brother who was practically clinging to my side.

"Finally, it's lunchtime." I moaned as I filed out of my third period Math class with Mr. Arnold. I then descended the steps to the second floor and filed into the senior commons, a quick scan of the area showed me that most of my friends were sitting outside today. When I arrived at the table I noticed that David was already there, chatting up some of our mutual friends.

"Room for one more?" I asked facetiously, not bothering to wait for an answer; as my friends had saved me a spot. After most of us had finished eating we caught each other up on how our respective summers went. Long story short, not a lot had changed; then we decided to swap schedules, since none of us were in the same classes anymore.

"Damn bro you got a tough first quarter!" One of my best friends, Tom exclaimed.

Don't remind me, I mean from what I can tell you all have it easy compared to me." I said ragging on the group for bringing this up.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding." The loud speakers chimed.

"Well that's our cue everyone." I said to the rapidly emptying table, throwing my bag over shoulder.

'Let's see fourth period English, creative writing that's not too far away from where I am now.' I decided to sneak through one of the schools many 'secret passages' for the sake of timeliness.

"Ah Zach, glad to see you in my class this year." The teacher Mrs. Williams said to me as I walked into the classroom.

"Nice to be here." I said trying to sound as genuine as I could, and apparently succeeding because she smiled at me and directed me to a seat.

…

As the final bell of the day sounded I thought to myself 'what should I play when I get home' the answer of course was obvious Fire Emblem Awakening followed by a bit of Warframe. I saw David waiting for me at the Grand Caravan and jogged over to my spot by the curb to start the drive that always somehow took longer getting back, rather than going to. I knew today would have been no exception, but Mrs. Williams had mercifully let us a full three minutes early; David had somehow gotten out five minutes early which is just his luck.

The drive home was thankfully quiet, but it wouldn't kill my little brother to talk to me would it. Then I noticed I was becoming increasingly tired by the second, letting a yawn escape my throat as I pulled into our drive way. Stumbling out of the car and into the house I went up to my room to do my homework, hoping David didn't notice how strange I had become on the drive home; it was what I always did after school, well minus the part about David and my strange behavior; and it was what I had intended to do. Fate however had other things in mind.


	2. Rude Awakening

Coexistence

'Ow w my aching everything, oh god what decided to die in this place it smells awful; hey wait a minute'. Finally I decided to force my eyes open, what I saw was not a welcome sight, kind of expected sure, but unwelcome all the same. I wasn't in my room anymore that much was certain, and by the looks of it I was in an alley in what I was now hoping was just one of the older parts of town.

"Alright lads, his majesty said he wanted this place torched so that's what we're gonna do." A guttural voice murmured to the people around him. The men around him all gave nods of agreement, then a few of the thugs began some barely audible gibberish, next thing I knew buildings were on fire and people were screaming bloody murder and running for their lives, if they were fast enough.

"Well this is just fudgin' great; not only do I have no idea where I am, but I'm also practically cornered by a bunch of maniacs that would probably sooner try to kill me than help me!" I exclaimed, having a mini panic attack.

"Oh well, if I'm gonna die than I'm doing it on my terms." But first let's see what I can use to fight these guys with. That's when I noticed that I was actually armed with a wide assortment of medieval weapons including a katana, bow and arrows, daggers that seemed to have their own pouches, and dual short swords, along with some semi-modern assassins creed type getup. Remembering that I had a backpack I looked and saw that I must have been using it as pillow, I grabbed it and placed the bow and quiver full of arrows carefully inside.

Standing up I unsheathed the katana being careful not to cut the backpack which was now on my back, "Hey, I think I heard something, come on with me." One of the brutes said, bringing at least two other bad guys with him.

"Well shit, I'd better get out of here before, things get any worse." I muttered to myself.

_Man I hope I don't die that would be dumb way to end a dream; oh look they're splitting up and there's only three of them from what I can tell. I suppose now might be a good time to make a break for it._

"Well, time to blow this place." I said, gripping my sword in preparation to strike, then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. The man that stood between me and freedom saw me. Letting adrenaline and instinct take control of body I charged at the ax wielding man at full speed, intending to stop him from summoning help.

"Hey, I've found the little Ylissean pup he's over here." The man shouted, attracting the attention of several comrades of his.

Well so much for that, wait did he say I was Ylissean; than I must be in Southtown.

"Well boys, looks like we... hurgh." The barbarian didn't get to finish his sentence, on account of his life being ended by my sword. I could already see that I was outnumbered, even so I didn't really care; I mean it's just a dream what's the worst that could happen if I die; I mean it's not like I'm not going to wake up if they kill me. I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Come on, let's do this than," I shouted cockily with a shit eating smirk on my face, I didn't have to wait long for my taunt to take effect as the enraged bandits quickly tried to over power me.

First I was attacked from my left side by a charging myrmidom, who was swiftly elbowed in the face and decapitated, than I was attacked by another barbarian who was quickly disarmed and dispatched to the great beyond. Unfortunately what I hadn't taken into account was the mage in the back row who had been readying a thunder spell, which I was too busy killing to notice when he'd fired it at me.

When that thunder spell hit me I realized several things in rapid succession things like-holy balls I was just electrocuted, and it hurt; and I'm hurt, this is real, shit I'm gonna die, but I don't want to die.

I tried to move, to crawl away at the very least, but I couldn't for some reason; than I felt it, my blood was erupting out of wound in my abdomen made by my own sword no less.

"Well, well, well looks to me like your lucks run out kid, but don't worry I promise to make you suffer for what you did to my friends." The mage spoke as he walked slowly over to my limp form, with a sinister grin on his face. When he finally reached me he paused, clearly weighing my life in his hands than he knelt down so that he was looking me in the eye and began to slowly lift the sword out of my wound; than he wrenched it back into my gut out of anger.

"I thought I told you to suffer now..." But I couldn't make out what he said next for some reason.

Next thing I knew there was this beautiful green light that would go away momentarily before starting up again, it felt comforting somehow. Than just as suddenly as the light started, it stopped and I could feel myself being moved somewhere.

"Oh Zach no, not like this." a disembodied voice said, clearly upset with me for some reason. It didn't take me long to figure out what was happening, I was dying.

"Oh heck no, we ain't done living yet!" I told myself, while using every last bit of energy I had to move, to stand, to say something.

"Time out." The disembodied voice called out clearly, and just like that everything froze, and just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder; three tall darkly robed, hooded figures appeared out of no where.

"Are you sure he's one of them, L?" The figure on the left asked.

"I keep telling you I'm sure, he's definitely one of them; I did my homework this time, it's all good." The one called L responded.

"He'd better be L, or do I need to remind you of the last time you shirked your responsibilities?" The man on the right asked angrily.

"No, you don't A; because this time I'm right, see for yourself." L retorted, handing A a tablet that he must have materialized. Upon hearing this, the man to L's left also materialized a tablet for himself, and began working on it.

"So can we get started now or what?" L asked, clearly fed up with the situation, the other two men simply looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Great, let me just do one thing before we take off." L said casually.

"And what might that be?" A asked incredulously.

"You know what needs to be done just as much as I do A." L defended.

"I was hoping that we could put that off until after things had been made clear to him. A said dejectedly, "very well you may begin." A sighed in defeat.

Nodding the man named L snapped his fingers, and a pillar of lime green flame poured itself into me than just as suddenly as it started it stopped. "You should be able to move now." L said to me in a tone that was kind but revealed nothing else about who I was dealing with or what was happening.

Deciding to trust this man who I only knew as L, I tried taking his hand which he had extended to me and was surprised to find that I was indeed able to move.

"Alright that's done, now let's get out of here we have a lot to enlighten the boy to as it is. A said clearly becoming impatient with me and L. The three of them then looked to each other and without another word the still nameless figure pulled out an incredibly old looking key and inserted it into the air behind him. Imagine my surprise when he actually opened a portal of some kind.

"Well Zach, after you." L said as he guided me toward the doorway.

"Age before beauty." I said as he was waiting for me to enter.

"Very well if you insist." he replied after giving me an odd look. Then he took a step forward and grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly as we moved forward into the gateway. Then there was nothing.


	3. Voidsong

Coexistence

"H-hey, where am I; what did you chumbaloans do to me? I asked, voice rising from the fear and anxiety of not being able to see.

"Damn it, H can you take care of this please, L and I have business to attend to on earth?" A inquired, having somehow lost his patience in the time it took everyone to go through the wormhole.

"Yes yes, the boy will be in the know by the time you two get back from earth, if not before than." H responded, in an almost impatient tone.

"He'd better be!" A retorted angrily, slamming a door as he left with L.

"Now than in regards to your earlier question, your in a place called the void, but it is more commonly referred to as the afterlife." H explained calmly, as if we were talking about the weather outside.

"You mean I'm dead?!" I exclaimed upset that I died the way I did.

"No, your just really, pretty, kind of dead." H replied.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked dumbfounded by his response.

"It means that your only close to death, because of our intervention mind you." H explained patiently.

"Okay but why did you intervene? And what are A and L doing on earth?" I asked becoming genuinely curious.

"We'll come back to your first question, as for what their doing on earth, they're stabilizing your body so that when you return to earth you won't be in the ground." H said.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have two bodies?!" I asked in a stunned response, hoping I would receive no for an answer.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." H responded.

After a brief silence he began to speak again. "Now as for why we intervened, you see you're a Zodiac Knight. A being whose consciousness can coexist between two realms of reality."

"So I have two bodies because of this?" I asked trying to remain at least a little skeptical.

"Correct, now getting back to the topic at hand, you see you are not the only Zodiac Knight to surface in fact so far there two that have done so, one of which is traveling with lord Chrom, and the other being you."

"How many Zodiac Knights are going to surface?" I asked now even more curious than before.

I wouldn't know that I'm afraid, what I do know is that you'll know when you've found a fellow Zodiac Knight."

"Alright anything else I should know about?" I asked against my better judgment.

"Yes, you must beware of the Riftwalkers, as they are not all worth trusting." H replied.

I was about to ask what a Riftwalker was when H said, "You can sense Riftwalkers much like you can other Zodiac Knights, except the feeling you get is one dread as opposed to one of strength when near a Zodiac Knight."

"Right but..."

"Riftwalkers are beings that enter other realms through the means of passing through the Void, now do you have any other questions." H said, reading my mind again.

"Yes, actually I do, who are you people?" I asked as L and A returned from earth.

"We are the Voices of the Void, and we will be in touch." H replied.

"Good-bye now, and have fun in Ylisse." L said cheerfully.

Then there was nothing again followed by a flash of blinding light with an accompaniment of dirt and tears.

"Well this is a little premature, don't you think, I mean I'm not even dead yet." I said while letting my eyes flutter open.

Suddenly there was a lance in my face, and I had to remind myself that they probably thought I was dead. I was about to open my mouth to negotiate the lance away from my face when someone did it for me.

"That's enough Frederick!" Someone from behind the great knight called out.

"B-but milord he should be..." Frederick started.

"Dead, yes I'm aware, but does that look like a dead man to you." Chrom interrupted.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean he that he isn't a danger to you or lady Lissa." Frederick countered.

"Excuse me, but could I get out of this hole while we're all still young." I said before this conversation could turn against me any further.

"Certainly, give us your hands." Chrom replied, lowering himself so he would be able to reach me and motioning for Frederick to do the same.

"So, what will you do now that your not dead?" Chrom asked tentatively, once I was safely out of the hole.

"I don't know. Come to think of it there's a lot of stuff I don't know right now. I replied in complete and total honesty.

"Might I remind milord, that we already have one supposed amnesiac traveling with us and there is no need to add to that number." Frederick chimed in.

Chrom then decided to shoot Frederick a death glare of some kind, when he turned back to me however there was no sign of hostility anywhere on his face. "Is that so, well what are you unsure of?" Chrom asked politely.

"Well, I'm not really sure how I got here or where here is, so it's kind of hard to say what I'll do next. But other than that my memory seems just fine." I answered on the fly.

"Oh, that sounds kind of like what happened to Robin, except he couldn't remember his name at first. You do remember your name don't you?" Chrom queried.

"Course I do, it's Zach, now may I have the names of you and your companions?" I replied politely, remembering that I hadn't been introduced to anyone yet.

"Of course, follow me." Chrom answered, leading me to the small crowd of people that there was no denying was the shepherds.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Zach, Zach the man in the cloak is Robin. You've already met Frederick the Wary, the delicate one is my sister, Lissa"

"I am not delicate!" The cleric shouted in protest.

"Right, and Erin is the traveling battle minstrel." Chrom continued through his sisters pouting.

At that moment one of the villagers came up and asked if we would stay the night, which Frederick declined on everyone's behalf, much to Lissa's dismay.

**Later...**

"You see Frederick it's already dark out, ugh now the bugs are out." Lissa whined as she tried and failed not to swallow one of the few insects not swarming me. Suddenly there was a loud thud, followed by Chrom asking an unconscious Erin if she was okay. Then there was an all encompassing blackness.

"Shh, I think he's waking up." Came an all too familiar voice.

"Where am I, and why do I feel so cold?" I asked after finally opening my eyes.


	4. Character Creation Form

**Character Submission Form**

Name:

Hair color:(You can include a preferred style in this category too.

Eye color:

Gender:

Height:

Useable weapons:

Asset:

Flaw:

When encountered: Put a plot point down and I'll see what I can do.

Where on Earth: put down a general location on earth that you can be from (does not have to be where you are really from).

Spouse: Put in your preferred option first, second choice second, and so on.

Cannon Child:

OC Child:

OC Child2: Only if there is no cannon child produced by the pairing.

Close friends:

Dates of birth:

Roster Descriptions:

Zodiac sign: just put down an animal that has spiritual significance or is in the Chinese or Greek zodiac.

I'll be sure to contact anyone whose characters I will be using as there will probably be questions on both ends, also don't worry about thinking up a class. ( if you can though that's great).


	5. Was it a Dream

**Coexistence**

"Time out!" Came the voice of A, and just like that both L and A were standing at my side as well as dashing any hopes I had left for my experiences in Ylisse being a lucid dream.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked panicking slightly.

"We're here to inform you as to why your in the hospital." L replied.

I was about to try and contradict their logic by saying that this is my room, unfortunately that's when I saw that I was indeed in a hospital room hooked up to countless machines and in a patient's gown no less.

"Alright so why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Because when you were struck by the thunder spell in Ylisse, it not only electrocuted you, it caused you to be stabbed with your own sword, which as you can imagine had some undesired effects on this body." L stated.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm the hospital because I nearly died in a world that I until only recently thought was fake?" I asked in a shocked rhetoric.

"Well someone catches on quick." A muttered.

"Moving on, the other reasons we are here is to inform you of the appearance of other Zodiac Knights, and to give you guidance." L continued.

"Shouldn't we have covered the whole guidance thing with the enlightening that H gave me?" I questioned, thoroughly confused.

"What we mean by that is, we'll be on call if you have any important questions that need answering." A retorted impatiently.

"Alright, so how many other Zodiacs are we talking here?"

"Two, maybe three, but that doesn't mean more won't appear." L replied casually.

"Okay do you have any idea when we'll find them?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid not." L replied.

"What why not!?" I exclaimed.

"Because they have yet to wake up in Ylisse." L explained.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked angrily.

"It's against the rules for us to seek out you or your fellow Zodiac until they begin coexisting." L replied patiently.

"What we can tell you is your Zodiac Call-sign, as well as the Call-sign of the Zodiac already accounted for." A continued.

"Okay so what are they?" I inquired.

"Yours is Capricorn, and hers is Leo." L explained.

"And are these good for anything?" I asked mockingly.

"They double as your classes, so since your Call-sign is Capricorn your class will be as well." L explained patiently.

"Alright, is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well since you brought it up, yes there is." L replied.

"Well what is it then." I retorted.

"Well Zach, because of the rather precarious position you and the other Zodiac are in, there are certain advantages that are allowed to you." L began cautiously.

"Like what."

"Like something akin to the Bleeding Effect except you'd actually be able to use magic in this world now." A retorted bluntly. L then proceeded to glare at A.

"Okay is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Another advantage is that you'll have access to the extra-dimensional box through your backpack." L replied.

"Oh and be sure to check on your 3DS, we left you a little surprise that should hopefully come in handy, provided you don't lose it." A said.

"Now before we go, there's one more thing that we need to do." L said to A.

"Ah right, almost forgot about that, well I'll get the teleport ready." A replied sheepishly.

"The notebook I'm about to place in your personal effects will allow us to stay in touch." L said. Then he abruptly snapped his fingers, causing a blinding flash of green light followed by a loud popping noise. And just like that time was moving again.

"Zach your okay." My family cried as they began smothering me.

"Yeah course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Uh Zach sweetie, what's the last thing that you remember?" My mom asked cautiously.

"Falling asleep in my room, why what's going on?"

My family began to exchange nervous looks with each other as the doctor walked into the room and asked to speak with them outside.


	6. Possessed

**Chapter5**

So it turns out that after I fainted in my room I started bleeding from god only knows where, and that if it weren't for David finding me when he did I'd be as good as six feet deep by now.

As for what was happening now, I was lying in an MRI machine trying to fall asleep because the doctors said it would help determine if my brain did this to me.

"So Zach, feeling tired yet?" One of the doctors asked through the machines built in communication system.

"No not really." I replied.

…

"Zach you need to go to sleep so we can see what's wrong with your head." The doctor ordered.

"Well I'm trying it's just this machine kind of unnerving when you have to sleep in it." I defended.

"Wait a minute Zach, did you just yawn?" Another doctor asked.

"What I don't know, maybe." I said, yawning.

…

"Zach wake up the forest is on fire and we can't find Chrom or Lissa anywhere." Robin shouted as he shook me awake.

"Oh come on!" I shouted while trying to keep myself from choking on smoke.

I grabbed my pack which I had once again been using as a pillow and charged off after Robin. "Hey Robin, wait for me!" I called as I ran after him.

…

Odd he's running even faster now, almost like he's running away from me. But why would he do that?

"_Zach get away from there **now**." _L shouted in my head.

**Meanwhile with Erin**

"_Time out!"_ A screamed my brain.

…

"_Wow is it just me or did everything get super duper slow all of a sudden."_ I wondered.

"_That's cause it did captain obvious, now listen carefully I need you to deliver Marth to Zach; he's in mortal peril!"_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_ I asked.

"_Just get to her during the fight and tell her what I told you and I'll help with the rest."_ A replied.

**And Now with Marth**

Well that's one more risen we won't have to worry about and yet had I known that the risen would still be on our heels even with mother's sacrifice; Gods mother why did you do it, you could've come with us if you really wanted to.

"Hey Marth, there you are listen I need your help with something." Came an all too familiar voice.

"And what might that be?" I asked cautiously, not even daring to face her; gods knew I wasn't ready for that.

"Well it's just that Zach's in mortal peril and we have to help him before something bad happens to him." she said.

"What makes you say he's in that kind of danger?" I questioned.

"Because A told me." She defended.

"Well than let's get going, Zach's in trouble after all." I responded curtly.

**And now to Zach and L**

"_Geez L not so loud next time, I mean unless you want to give me a migraine."_

"_I'll be as loud as I want when your playing Russian roulette with your life!_ L replied angrily.

"_Wait what do you mean by that?" _I asked nervously.

"_I mean that that's not Robin, it's Grima!" _L dead panned.

"So you've finally decided to enlighten the boy eh L?" Grima asked in what was probably intended as false neutrality, however it still sounded incredibly hostile.

…

"Well than if you intend to stop me I'll have you know that it would be a fruitless endeavor, even in my now weakened state." Grima spoke as he turned to me.

Suddenly I could feel myself control of body, "Believe me Grima, if I had any intention using this vessel to stop you we'd already be fighting." I spoke in a voice that was not my own.

"However **we** will not let you harm Naga's scion, and suggest you leave here while we are in a good mood." Came a male voice similar to what mine was now.

"Yes I suppose that would be wise, seeing as whose all in attendance, but know that we will meet again." Grima regarded before finally continuing to run towards god only knows where.

And just like that I was in control of my body again, although it's not like that mattered much when I couldn't even find the energy to move.

"Mother are you alright!?" Marth dead panned.

"Yeah I'm fine just, wait did you just call me mother?" Erin said beaming as she said the last part, how she found the energy to be happy I'll never know.

"Er yes I suppose I did do that." Marth admitted lamely, "but you can't tell anyone." She added quickly.

Erin then proceeded to hug Marth probably in an attempt to comfort her.

"And don't worry we won't tell anyone about this, right Zach?"

"Won't tell who about what now?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"Okay so now that that's settled let's get back to the others, they must be wondering where we are by now." Erin said.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting about someone?" I called out as both Marth and Erin began walking away.

"Zach, what are you doing on the ground still?" Erin asked as she turned to me.

"I can't move!" I retorted bluntly.

"Your moving your mouth, now get up lazy bones." She said as walked over and proceeded to kick me.

"You jerk, that was face!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I know now …"

"Both of you stop bickering this instant!" Marth shouted angrily.

…

"Alright now, clearly Zach was possessed by one of the void masters for too long causing this, unwelcome side effect." Marth explained.

"Wait that can happen?" Erin dead panned.

"Yes it can now, don't you think you owe Zach an apology." Marth said, clearly trying to shame her own mother into doing the right thing.

"Er right, sorry about your face there Zach, here let me help you up." Erin said sheepishly.

…

After about five minutes of walking I decided to broach a now delicate subject.

"So Marth, what do you plan on doing next?" I asked tentatively, hoping she wasn't going to go on a suicide mission of some kind.

"Well I was going to head north in search of Gules but now I think that I had better follow Grima to ensure that he doesn't kill any of my comrades that have already landed here." She said.

This immediately caught Erin's attention, her being the mother and all.

"What are you insane, you can't do that he'll kill you and who ever your trying to protect regardless."

"Yeah and it's not like you know whose going to land when and where." I added in helpfully.

Marth looked like she wanted to object but nodded in half halfhearted agreement instead.

"Alright I'll stick to my original plan, since it means that much to you." Marth said quietly as we approached the clearing where the skirmish had been taking place. Sadly I didn't get to see the cut scene play out on account of me falling unconscious again.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, With any luck I should be updating a little more regularly despite the holidays. As always read and review (constructive criticism is welcome). Until next time, peace out. (and in case I don't update as soon as I would like to Happy Holidays).


	7. Special Announcement

**Special Announcement**

Hey everyone just a quick update on Coexistence for you:

12/28/2014 at 9:00 AM Central Standardized Time the SYOC will close.

I will also be starting a scavenger hunt for site members only soon (the hunt is for references).

The rules are as follows:

1) If you are going to enter send a pm to my account when the competition starts.

2) Late entries are allowed so long as the competition has not ended.

3) All entry forms must have a list of everything you believe is a reference to something along with evidence of what it is referencing.

4) If there is a tie the competition will continue for all affected in a sudden death overtime style continuance.

5) Remember this competition is for everything written so far, so don't just use the chapters after this update.

6) References to FE: Awakening will not be counted unless they are referencing something else.

7) All site rules apply to this competition as needed.

8) There will be a prize for whoever comes in first (at the very least).

Happy Holidays and Hunting!


	8. New Arrivals

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up Zach, your presence is required in the void." H ordered.

…

"When I say wake up, I mean wake up **now**!" H roared in anger.

And that's how I found myself in the void at what was apparently some kind of hearing for divine beings that had done wrong on some level.

"All Rise for the sovereigns overseeing of this court Lord Duma and Ladies Mila and Naga." Called a glowing sphere.

"Thank you Bailiff. As you were everyone." Duma said.

"Voices Life and Time, I trust your brother has a good reason for calling us all here today and accusing the two of you, his own brothers no less of several violations of the Treaty of Omniscience. How do the two of you plea?" Naga began.

"Not guilty on the grounds of divine protection, your excellencies." They both said simultaneously.

"So you aren't denying these crimes." Duma asked.

"No, but we do intend to explain ourselves, should you still wish to see us punished for our actions than so be it."

Suddenly there was a deafening bang followed by a large gust of wind.

"Ashunera, what business do you have here?" Naga asked as if greeting an old friend.

"I'm here because we have bigger problems than what your dealing with now." Ashunera replied coldly.

"And what might those be milady?" Duma asked, his voice low and menacing.

"There are risen running amok throughout Tellius!" She exclaimed.

"A, L explain yourselves, now!" The three sovereigns ordered.

"This is sadly not our doing." A began calmly.

"Oh than whose is it than, the tooth fairies?" Duma asked facetiously.

"No you idiot it's Grima's." L retorted

"Explain." Duma replied, clearly flabbergasted.

"It would be easier to show you all." A replied.

"Than do it, but be quick about it." Duma ordered.

Suddenly the setting changed so that we were looking down at a small army of teenagers and one young woman that seemed to be protecting a portal, from a much larger series of armies that were currently trying to rout them.

"Does everyone know what this is?" L asked to the room.

I could feel everyone's eyes being turned toward me instantaneously, "yeah, it's Lucy's escape to the past, at least by the looks of it." I answered quickly.

"Correct, though we're actually viewing the events that take place directly before as well as the children jumping through time." A clarified.

At this point there was a loud demonic roar, as the roof collapsed causing our view of the situation to change to more of a first person perspective, rather than an over head third.

Suddenly the scene freezes, "Your excellencies I must object, the zodiac does not need to, nor is he in any condition to see this!" H exclaims.

"Agreed, Capricorn you are free to return to the physical world, the court will now be taking a brief recess." The sovereigns stated completely in synch with each other.

There was another loud bang and suddenly I was alone with H in what I can only assume was his office.

"So, mind telling why I'm here?" I asked casually.

"Because my idiot brothers damaged yours and Erin's souls." H replied bluntly.

"Oh, and that's bad because why?" I asked, probably making myself seem incredibly stupid in the process.

"You'll see soon enough." H responded.

"Okay but if Erin was affected by this than why only bring me here?"

"Because I didn't want to risk blowing Marth's cover by doing so, and I think it's time for you to wake up." H said coldly as he left with a loud bang.

…

"Well that's odd, I'm still here." I said to no one in particular.

"So this is one of the fabled zodiac knights of other worldly legend..."

"What the, who said that; show yourself!" I called out trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uh, hey boss no offense but how do we know it's soul is in this body?"

"You've clearly never seen a shaman work their magic before, have you Butch?" the voice from earlier asked in an annoyed tone that made me think that had been going on for at least the entire night, well at least I think this was happening at night.

"Well boss this is my first real job so no I can't say I have?" the man named Butch replied.

"Butch, do everyone on this job a favor and shut up." The leader of what ever the heck was happening ordered.

…

"And don't just stand there either, it's unprofessional."

"Well what do you think I should do than?" Butch asked.

"Take the zodiac's personal belongings, the ones that he came here with that is, and bring them to the van." The boss ordered for what was probably far too many times to count.

"Sure thing boss." Butch said.

After another brief silence the man began to speak again, "Thank the gods that idiots finally outta my hair." he began. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted by my idiot of a partner I was about to switch out your iv drip with this one with Tetrodotoxin, and by the time anyone thinks to check on you it will be too late." The man said with a satisfied smugness in his voice.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound followed by someone saying "Hey Doc we got to leave, some maniac's setting fires all over the place!"

"But what about the patients?" My would be assassin asked, faking concern.

"The fire department will evacuate them if it's serious enough, now come on!" My savior exclaimed. There was a brief pause followed by the sound of the automated doors opening and closing again.

Suddenly I felt the presence of a harsh but also soothing light, "Shh I think he's coming to, give him some room Sephiran. A mysterious yet somehow familiar voice commanded authoritatively.

As I awoke I noticed two new hooded figures standing over me, one of which had a heal staff.

"Can I help you two with anything?" I asked after a brief silence where nothing was happening.

"Are you okay?" The figure without the staff asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I responded.

Before either of them could answer my question we were interrupted by Frederick, Chrom, and Robin running over shouting; "Who are you and what are doing to our friend?!"

"Well if you must know we were on our way to the capitol when we saw your friend lying on the side of the road, and thought we'd see if he was alright." The one with the heal staff said in an overly polite tone.

"He is now by the way, and you should really take better care of your friends." The other stated pointedly leaving no room for further discussion on the matter.

"Zach can you walk?" Chrom asked as he looked past the two robed figures and down at me.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." I replied as I climbed to my feet and wandered down the path towards where Erin was talking with someone I didn't recognize.

"Hey Erin whose the new girl?" I asked gesturing to the short red head she had been speaking to a moment ago.

"Oh hey Zach, this is Miyaji she helped the others fight off the creatures in the woods, oh and get this she's like us." She said to me whispering the last part.

"Wait you mean she's a..."

"A zodiac, yeah and she's a manakete too." Erin replied.

"But wait how did you know I was one as well? I asked dumbfounded.

"Well for starters your still wearing sketchers, and then there's the fact that the voices told me about you." She elaborated.

"Well that makes sense, they told me about you too." I replied.

"So I guess that means that they tell the zodiacs that they send in about the ones already present." I said filling in the blanks.

"Does anyone know how far away we are from Ylisstol?" Miyaji asked.

"We shouldn't be too far away from the city gates now, a couple of miles at most maybe." Chrom said as he walked up behind us.

"Don't do that!"I barked, whirling on him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull a Kellam on you." Chrom replied sheepishly.

"It's fine just don't do it again, and whose Kellam?" I asked remembering that I didn't know him yet.

"Exactly." Chrom said.

"So Chrom, who were those people you were talking to just now?" Miyaji asked.

"They wouldn't say, but they do have business with the exalt; so they're going to be traveling with us until then at least."

"Those two have business with Emmeryn?" I asked incredulously.

"Three, and apparently so." Chrom replied.

"Wait there's three now?" I asked like the inattentive idiot I was.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention?" Chrom retorted.

"I think we both know that's a stupid question, but more importantly do you have any idea what they want?" I replied.

"Not a clue,and that's what makes me nervous about them, well that and the guy with the sword looks like he'd be able to go toe to toe with Frederick." Chrom answered.

"So the third guy has a sword." I said to no one in particular as turned to look at the three mysterious figures behind me, and sure enough there was a tall muscular male with a strangely familiar looking sword strapped to his hip.

"Hey everyone we're here!" Lissa shouted as she ran through the castle gates. 

* * *

><p>AN: And so without further delay chapter 6 and also the start of the reference hunt! Sorry this took so long, hope you all had some happy holidays!


End file.
